The Mighty Fall
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: Sasuke is sick and he refuses to accept that he is sick. But is he really? When he finds out he's pregnant, who will support him? Will he accept any help? Who's the father anyways? Read as Sasuke struggles with his denial and pregnancy along with some illnesses NaruSasu somewhat pairing. Mpreg. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichi wa mina-san! AiUchihaUzumaki here with another story!

Okay so this idea has been on my mind for a while and even though it should stay silent and away because life is so hard to deal with at the moment, this idea came to mind so you all get the pleasure of reading it. Also, I haven't giving up on my other stories...especially Wolf's Mate, that chapter is in the works!

If you don't like Mpreg, do not read please or spam! It's rude!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**The Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke was sick. Mentally? Maybe. Physically? At the moment, yes, he was. The sounds of him gagging and vomiting echoed through his lonely manor. The sun was just rising but the manor remained dark inside. The bathroom that the Uchiha heir was in was the one closest to his room down the hall. The Uchiha hugged the porcelain seat, coughing up the remains of last night's meal, which was plain rice and some sweet and sour chicken oddly enough. He had a lack of an appetite as of late and wasn't wanting to eat, but was forcing himself to eat something or else his teammates and sensei would be on his case.

He had a feeling this would happen. He just knew it.

After ten minutes of staying on his knees, making sure he was steady enough to stand up and flushes the toilet, trying to hold down the gag after smelling his own vomit. Taking a step over to the sink, he washes his mouth out and splashes cold water on his face to wake him up. Looking up in the mirror, he stared at himself, noticing his tired expression and blood-shot eyes.

_'Just from vomiting, nothing to worry about.'_ He says to himself, grabbing a hand-towel and wiping his face from excess water droplets.

He walks out of the bathroom and began to head to his bedroom, figuring that he might as well get himself ready for the day. Now, he was wearing his night-clothes, long blue and white striped night pants and a tee-shirt. The weather called for warmer clothes since it was winter. With the weather changing to colder temperatures and the known common illness spreading, Sasuke merely assumed that he had some sort of stomach virus. Though if anyone would find out that some virus dared beaten the Uchiha immune system, he would get scolding from Kakashi-sensei about keeping his health up, a constantly worrying pink-haired fan-girl and an overactive blonde with the world's loudest voice boosting about him being in better health than the Uchiha and Sasuke didn't want to deal with it.

Making to his room seemed to have taken a bit longer then Sasuke remembered, making the lad feel confused. Nothing other than being stomach-sick seemed off. Maybe his mind was starting to play tricks on him? Sasuke puts his right wrist to his forehead, feeling a bit warm but it wasn't a fever, just some blood rushing around his face from being face-first in the toilet.

The Uchiha goes to his clothes, getting his winter gear ready for the day. Getting his long sleeves on, his longer white shorts and wrapping his legs in typical bandages. Sasuke thought that this would be a good time to do some running before meeting with his teammates today at the usual place. Some running should do him some good.

After getting himself ready, he feels the unwelcome feeling of sick coming upon him. He rushes to the restroom once more, puking nothing but stomach acid, which left a lingering burning in his mouth and throat.

* * *

The air is bitter cold. That was the first thing he noted about the weather. The second was that it had snowed. Now he just felt a bit annoyed because he didn't like snow and he didn't like how he didn't expect snow in late January. That was stupid of him.

Locking the door, Sasuke steps down to the ground from his porch and began his morning jog. It was about eight in the morning now, which meant that he had to meet his team in an hour, but his sensei in three hours usually. From his manor, Sasuke ran east, his breath could been seen with the cold air. It wasn't super-speed running, but merely a good exercise for himself and maybe a way to rid from of the nausea he was still feeling.

Fifteen minutes since he started his run, Sasuke started to feel a bit more woozy then when he started. Decided to stop to breathe, he leans against the wooden fence and pants a bit. Strange, he would normally run hours before feeling winded. Something must be wrong with him...

_'No. It's just from a lack of self-training...I need to focus more on training and getting revenge.'_ Sasuke tells himself as he started to walk off before coming around a corner and running into someone, literally.

"Ow! Why don't you watch where you're running?" That voice only belonged to one person; Naruto.

Sasuke had landed on his bottom, as did Naruto. "You dobe. Watch were _you're_ going." Sasuke says, holding back a moan of pain...from his chest? Did Naruto even hit his chest?

The blonde gets up quickly and just when he was about to spout some nonsense, he notices Sasuke's slow movements of getting up and hard time breathing. "Hey are you o-"

"I'm fine." Sasuke interjects quickly. Brushing himself off of the snow that was on his bottom from impact. "What are you doing around here anyways?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto blinks and points over to his right, "I live right there...I was just on my way out to meet you, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"I was just doing a morning run, not that I need to explain myself and now move aside, I'm still doing my run." Sasuke says, sounding a bit more...aggravated then usual. Naruto blinks, raising an eyebrow at his rival before Sasuke continued to run pass him. Something was off with him, like something was off with himself. Naruto wasn't sick but he felt like something happened and he just couldn't...remember. It'd been bugging him since early December.

He watches Sasuke run off, seeing him take a right and only shrugged at this. Heading his usual way, which was the other way, and left. Around that corner, Sasuke was kneeling down, covering his mouth and trying to hold in his sick. His face was turning slightly red as he held it down and panted in the effort. His vision doubles a bit, but he shakes his head and stands up straight, steadying himself to continued of with the day, and heading to the bridge to meet his team.

When Sasuke made it to the bridge, he remained silent like always. He leans his back against the red railings and ignoring the cold from the lingering snow that was on said railing. Sakura greeted him like always, with a cheerful smile with blush on her face and a slight giggle. He didn't pay attention to what was happening around him.

He shuts his eyes, his hands in his pockets to keep warm, and his long raven bangs shadowing his eyes. He thought he just blink, but when he sudden hears Naruto and Sakura yelling at Kakashi, who'd apparently arrived, he jerked himself awake.

For a moment, Sasuke looked almost un-Uchiha like. Looking over, his teammates backs were to Sasuke and Kakashi seemed to not be paying attention. Good. This meant that he could easily go back to his brooding ways.

"Okay guys, today we'll be doing some taijutsu training," Kakashi says.

"But why Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks, complaining a bit. "We all ready know how to fight hand-to-hand. Seems pointless."

"Well, if you must know, it's because we all could use a refresher with the basics. Besides, this is taijutsu training where we'll be learning how to use our charka reserves more wisely in instant situations," Kakashi explains with seriousness in his voice.

"Okay, that's fine. I been meaning to have another round with Sasuke-teme." Naruto says, moving his arm around and cracking some joints.

"Actually Naruto, your opponent will be Sakura. I'll be Sasuke's opponent." Kakashi says, walking over towards Sasuke. Though the Uchiha looked calm, his mind was racing. 'Please don't notice me sick.' He kept repeating in his thick skull.

"But Kakashi-sensei, it won't be fair fighting a girl." Naruto says, making Sakura glare at him. She cracks her knuckles in response, making the blonde pale since Sakura was very aggressive.

"Nonsense, besides I'm making this a fair fight for the moment." Kakashi says and he looks down at Sasuke. "You two, go head down to the field, we'll catch up with you guys in a moment." Kakashi says, making Sasuke swear up and down in his skull.

When the two left, Sasuke was about to walk when Kakashi puts his hand in front of him, blocking him. "Not to fast Sasuke."

_'Shit'_ "What Kakashi?" Sasuke asks in his usual monotone voice. _'Just try to act normal.' _That was harder said then done. As Kakashi began to talk, a strong scent of male deodorant came from Kakashi and Sasuke pales a bit more. It stunk! The words Kakashi says blurs as he tries to hold down his sick for the umpteenth time today.

What Kakashi was saying was that Sasuke looked sick and his eyes were blood red and there was bags under his eyes. When Kakashi tried to feel Sasuke's forehead, the boy grabbed his wrist out of instinct, despite being out of it mentally. Sasuke realized what he did and released his sensei's wrist and backs away from him, "Kakashi I'm fine...but I have to go." He says, using a handsign that Kakashi had taught him, vanishing from that spot.

Kakashi sighs; he knew for sure that Sasuke was certainly not fine.

* * *

Sasuke went back to his house and laid down on his bed. He shivers a bit and buried himself deeper in his comforter. He just needed some sleep, he now decided upon himself. No matter how relaxed he may have appeared, he couldn't take a nap. He was paranoid that Kakashi, Sakura or Naruto, possibly all three, would suddenly arrive when he'd lowered his guard and notice how sick he was.

He didn't need this. Whatever was plaguing him needed to vanish now! His chest felt a bit heavy, he noticed, and when he placed a hand on it, he could feel his own heart racing.

Maybe he had a serious case of stress? It would explain his vomiting...somewhat. His nerves getting the best of him. But what did he have to stress about? He was a genin, okay being a ninja was stressful but he'd been one long enough that it shouldn't bother him anymore. He'd been thinking more and more about his revenge on Itachi. Was that it? No, he wasn't having nightmares anymore. Only dreamless nights.

Then what was it?

Something was on his mind...but what was it?

Sasuke turns to his side, his chest feeling a bit better but still heavy.

And flappy?

Feeling around with his cold hand, Sasuke notices his chest-area was...tender? That made him sit up and feel around. Moaning a bit around his nipple, he hurt. Yes, it actually hurt to touch around this area.

But why?

Not knowing what was wrong, Sasuke fell asleep with a heavy mind.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he expected to see the familiar tiling of his bedroom ceiling and the warmth of his blankets that gave him some comfort. He was expecting to see the darkness of his room, being that everything seemed to have dark or royal blue on everything.

He certainly didn't expect to see the moving ceiling tilts and the feeling of his body moving backwards. His eyes dart to his left and right, seeing some medics pushing him. His eyes widen and when he tries to sit up, he was forced down on his back. Mindless people! What was going on!? Who gave them permission to treat him like this?!

"Hey! Release me! What are you doing to me?!" Sasuke began to shout and struggle against the shinobi who specialized in medicine.

"Calm down Uchiha-san! We're only taking you to your room." One of the medic's voice broke through to the young man. Sasuke had been taken to a patient room and moved to a bed instead of a stretcher. It seemed that these idiots were moving him unnecessarily and frankly, it was annoying him.

One of the medics had started him on an IV drip and inserted something in it that soon made Sasuke more and more quiet but not knocking him out completely. He was more like a living doll, his eyes grazed over a bit and a few medics were placing some round things on his chest that had wires on them, sticking to his skin. Apparently, it was a heart monitor and his heartbeat was steady, unlike before.

Before Sasuke realized what was happening, he has visitors.

He didn't even look at them, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. He was still mad at this and wanted answers but he somewhat figured that mostly likely, Kakashi set this all up.

Sakura and Naruto were of course visiting. They were the ones who brought Sasuke to the hospital. Apparently, Sasuke slept-walked, and when they came over to check on him, he answered the door, looking like a zombie, and then falling over, having Sakura and Naruto both catching him.

Sakura was in tears, and Naruto was as worried as Sakura for their teammate.

"Sasuke, I was so worried about you." Sakura cried. "Why haven't you told us that you were sick?"

Sasuke heard and didn't care. He didn't like Sakura, nor Naruto. If he had to choose which he had to be stuck on an island with no hope for help, he'd only choose Naruto because they'd be training and fighting each other most of the time while if he was with Sakura, she'd want to have his babies sooner.

"Sasuke! Answer her! You had us- her worried." Naruto says, trying not to seem like he cared at all but he did. He cared very much.

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto grasp him by the shoulders, shaking him roughly. "You bastard, what's going on through your head? Don't you even care about yourself?"

While watching Naruto yell at him, Sasuke's mind was shutting off. The only thing he truly remember was that Sakura was trying to shove Naruto off him, and watching Naruto's lips form words that never truly reached his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello mina-san (everyone). I'm glad I have a few followers for this story. I do wish to have some reviews though...Oh well. On with the story!

I suppose I should set up the setting a bit more. Well this after Tsunade comes back to Konoha to be Hokage, but this is before Sasuke goes to Orochimaru and it's winter.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**The Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura looked at Sasuke as she fought the urge to pet his soft raven locks. Oh how she adored him. His black hair that was no doubly thick but soft as feathers, his onyx eyes that gleamed in the rarest of lights, his pale skin that resembled the snow even though he was born in the summer. Without a doubt, he was the most handsome man she'd ever come across and praised whatever god granted her wish for being on his team and being able to try to get closer to him.

Sakura also cursed herself. For as long as he watched Sasuke, not once had she noticed how sick he was. His pale skin was turning ghastly and his face looked fragile and plagued with exhaustion. Had she'd known of his ailments, she would have taken care of him, even if he wouldn't like it.

Just outside of the hospital room, Naruto leaned against the wall, looking down at his feet clad with his blue sandals. His hands were in his pockets and he wore his usual attire only instead of a tee-shirt under his orange and blue jacket, was a long sleeve black shirt. According to Sakura, he was in trouble for treating Sasuke so roughly and wasn't allowed in the room until he learned his lesson, however Naruto didn't want to be in there at the moment. Seeing Sasuke like this seemed to unreal. Of course Naruto knew that Sasuke would get better in no time, but in the back of his mind, something was really bugging the crap out of him. Usually, this was the Kyuubi, but that wasn't it. It was like something was blocking him from remembering, like a large stone wall.

The soft taps of heels echoing in the halls was what awoke Naruto from his daze and making him aware of Lady Tsunade's incoming appareance. She was over looking Sasuke's condition from what he understood and escorting her was Shizune, like always, right at her side.

"Hey gaki." Tsunade says, greeting Naruto. However the solemn look in the blonde's eyes was enough reason to switch back to his serious mood.

"So how is he?" Naruto asks.

Tsunade sighs a bit and says, "I would need to see him before even knowing." She says.

"Oh, right," he says and steps over to the side a bit, letting her walk in and the hospital room. Sakura looks back to see Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san entering the room.

"Sakura, I don't mean to be rude but we need to exam Sasuke in private," Tsunade informs her, making the girl's frown worse. She gets up without a word of protest and leaves the room, and Naruto, who had been standing like before, walks the other way, heading the other direction while Sakura took the quickest way to the elevator, Naruto took the stairs.

Shizune began to monitor Sasuke's vitals as Tsunade scanned his body from head to toe. First, starting with the head, Tsunade noted the fever he still retained but it wasn't high anymore but still, it could get worse. Everything Tsunade noted, Shizune would write it down on her clip board. Moving to the neck, she can feel a heat coming from Sasuke's curse seal mark. There was a faint charka signature to it, but what frighten her was that it was to the point where it was traceable in the male's body.

_'Had it advance that far?'_ She things to herself, deciding to follow the charka flow through Sasuke's body. Tsunade has her hand on Sasuke's chest, using her charka to search for any abnormalities since his heart rate was a bit irratic. However, when she pressed her hand on the chest, Sasuke moaned in pain and tried to shifted away from the pressure. Lowering her hands, she feels his chest swollen a bit as if he was growing breasts. She turns to her assistant and says, "there's a swelling in his chest."

"A swelling milady?" She asks, confused and then quickly writes it down.

"Yes." Tsunade says and lowered her hands on Sasuke's form, and could feel a strong pull of the curse mark, lowering into his abdomen cavity. While there was charka circling his chest cavity, his stomach had more, though not as potent. That was strange. The curse mark, if it was as advanced as the hokage thought it was, should have consumed the Uchiha's body and kill him. There was no report of stomach ailments.

Or was there something Sasuke hadn't told them?

As she scanned the lower stomach for any internal injury, she felt a spark. It was dull, but visible. She pulls her hands away, looking a bit pale herself. She didn't know how to go about this other than to explore more. Shizune notices her sensei's expression.

"What's wrong?" She asks

"There's something inside of him. " Tsunade spoke with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Shizune writes this down and alarmed herself. "What do you mean?"

"I think...there's another charka signature inside of him." Tsunade says as she goes back and feels around, without the use of charka, and after probing around, she finds a small mass inside of Sasuke's stomach, exactly where a baby would be in the mother.

However, this seemed to pain the Uchiha male to awaken and to see the hokage and her assistant. He sits up and holds his stomach. "What's going on?" He asks in a delirious state. Covering his mouth, needing to vomit once more.

The women, especially the hokage, didn't know how to tell him. When he covered his mouth, Shizune was quick enough to grab the small bin used for trash and hands it to Sasuke. The male hugs the plastic to his body and vomits in the bin, revealing himself but also leaving a bile taste of stomach acid once more.

"Sasuke, how long has this vomiting been going on?" Tsunade asks.

After coughing a bit, Sasuke lifts his head, showing the bags and blood-shot eyes, "about...a week now. I think it's a stomach bug going around." Sasuke tries to play it off once more.

Shizune of course, wrote down his response.

"And the chest pains?"

"Those started today...or yesterday. What day is it?" He asks as he looks around the room a bit. The sky was cloudy but due to the season, it looked about afternoon weather.

"You've been here for a few hours. What was the last thing you remember?" Tsunade asks curiously.

"I laid down around one in the afternoon on my bed," Sasuke replies.

"Well, can you lay down, I need to continue examining you." Tsunade says, "you have something seriously going on with your body."

The Uchiha had to comply and laid down on his back, keeping his arms at his sides. As he laid there, having the hokage examine him, he looks down at his left arm, looking at the IV that was inserted in his skin, his eyes trailing up the tube and looks at the IV bag and drip. It looked nearly empty which was a sort of a relief because maybe now, he could get this thing out of his arm.

Tsunade continued her scan, defiantly feeling a separated source of charka that was linked to Sasuke's charka system and attached to his lower colon and bladder. The curse mark charka seemed to be surrounding this area but Tsunade could defiantly feel a spark that was bright and loud to her.

Once she removed her hands, she wipes her brow from charka use and turns to her assistance, "Shizune, I need a sonogram machine in here pronto." She orders and as the younger woman exited the room, Tsunade turns to the genin.

The Uchiha, using his arms to hold himself up, asks, "so what's wrong with me?"

"First I need you to answer a few questions for me. Anything said will be kept confidential, I swear," Tsunade says like a doctor. Once Sasuke agreed, she asked, "have you ever had sex?" This was an awkward question because of Sasuke's age, thirteen.

Sasuke felt like he was smacked in the face. "No!"

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke went quiet. Why did he need to second guess himself? He knew he never had sex! Even if he did, why was this even an issue? He wanted to say 'no' once more, but something was stopping him. What was stopping him?

Tsunade was thinking that maybe Sasuke was taken advantage of and was too proud to say anything. "Sasuke, if anyone took-"

"No, I wasn't...at least...I don't think so." Sasuke says, a pain pulsed through his skull and he falls back on the bed, clutching his forehead and gasping a bit. Tsunade quickly goes over to Sasuke and helps him up and unknowing why, Sasuke leaned against her.

And the hokage say the Uchiha shed a tear as it rolled down his pale cheeks.

The woman rubs his back a bit, "take some deep breaths."

Sasuke does as she says, slowly returning to his normal-paced breathing, Sasuke wiped his face and says, "I don't think I was...honest."

When Tsunade pulled away, Shizune had returned with the machine she'd requested. Tsunade looked and nodded to her assistant to set it up. "Sasuke, I need you to lift your shift and lower your boxers down a bit."

While he did so, Shizune hooked up the machine, plugging it in and setting it up and giving the wand to the Hokage. "Thank you Shizune, not please change Sasuke's IV bag, it's getting empty."

The dark haired woman obeyed, going over and grabbing the bag and went out the room, Tsunade grabs a bottle of gel left on the sonogram tray and uncaps it, squeezing some of the contains on the pale skin. Sasuke noted the coldness of the gel but didn't faze from it as he watched Tsunade placed the wand on the gel and an image appears on the screen.

From what Tsunade saw, she couldn't seen much but once she raised it up, she saw a small pouch forming in a small gap and a circular motion running through it. It reminded her of the rasengan and how it is spiraling. In this spiral, a small spark was there and that spark was a developing baby.

"Oh...my..." Tsunade says, not even believing it herself. "Sasuke...you just made medical history."

"What?! How?!" Sasuke asks, sitting up a once again and looks closer at the screen. "What's that?"

"It's...a baby...you're pregnant." Tsunade says, never once thinking that she'd ever say those words to a thirteen year old _boy_.

And for the first time, in a very long time, Sasuke laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and welcome back to _The Mighty Fall_.

**To Rosebunse**: Thank you for your review ^_^

**To BrizzyBabber**: Thank you for your review ^_^

**To KARASU25**: I'm glad that you enjoy the details, I like reading thoughs in other stories so I try to do them for my stories as well. Thank you for your review ^_^

**To random person (Guest): **Yeah, I guess I sorta make all of my stories mostly about this subject. Where I live, it's everywhere... Thank you for your review ^_^

**To yuutakeiamz (from Ch1):** Thank you for your review ^_^

**To Belldandy55555: **Thank you for your review ^_^

**To BadButt94:** Thank you for your review ^_^

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**The Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke felt a jump as he awoken once more in the hospital room, only instead, his head was starting to pound once more and he was laying on something hard. Kneeling down next to him, was Tsunade and she held a small bag around his nose and an awful scent came from it.

"...ke...Sasuke...Uchiha!" Tsunade shouts at him, trying to wake him up. For the last five minutes, she'd been trying to wake up the brat.

"What happened?" Sasuke asks, remaining laying down on the ground.

"You tell me, you started laughing like a damn manic and fell to your side and rolled off the bed and blacking out." Tsunade says, crossing her arms under her large breast.

"That's because I thought that was the funniest prank ever pulled." Sasuke admits, sitting up and groaning a bit as he did so. His body was taking enough from it internally and now Sasuke was making it worse with the external carelessness. "I mean, I bet the dobe couldn't do any better if he tried."

Tsunade frowns at the kid, helping him sit and says, "it's not a joke, you are pregnant."

"I'm not an idiot, I won't fall for it, I just have some stomach virus," the Uchiha were never known for being complete fools and Sasuke wouldn't dare be the first. "I probably ate some bad meat or something and it's given me food poisoning"

"SASUKE LISTEN TO ME!" Tsunade yells at the kid who kept getting on her nerves today. "You are with child. I don't know how but you are...I'm the best medic there is and when I say this, I'm serious." She tries to get through to him. The hazel-eyed woman notices Sasuke starting to shake and sees him biting his lips.

"Leave." Sasuke's voice shook.

"Sasu-"

"LEAVE!" Sasuke shouts at the hokage. His face was turning into a fuming shade of red, and his nails dug in his palm in a fist, digging deep enough to make the teenager bleed a bit. He looks around to see Shizune, who he'd guess was there the entire time, or at least since after he'd passed out. "Both of you...leave."

Just when Shizune was about to defend herself, Tsunade says, "alright...I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." The woman starts to walk to the door and looks over to her assistant, how hurriedly left the room before the hokage. Tsunade gives Sasuke a sympathic look, but it was quick and soon, she was out of the room and headed down the wall. Walking down to the medical room, Tsunade walks over to viles of blood that had been taken from patients from today. Going through, she seeks out Sasuke's patient numbers and finds his vile, which only had numbers on them but she knew it was Sasuke's because she'd just seen his numbers from his patient band on his wrist and with her good memory, it was easy to find his. Since it had been tested, she goes over to the printer where the results had been printed off and under a few other results, Sasuke's was found.

Everything blood test related came out negative.

All but one...the pregnancy test that was given because when in the blood lab, the machine doesn't know where to test for male or female, just for anything in the blood like diseases.

Sighing a bit, she takes these results to Sasuke's medical file in her office, and ordered Shizune to have Kakashi to her office and to grab a few bottles of sake for her.

She would need those bottles to last about nine months.

* * *

A few hours had passed by and Sasuke, who had been laying around, trying to wrap his mind about his newly discovered condition, was frustrated. Everything about this was just so wrong! For one, he was a MALE! He had a penis and balls for kani sake's.

Laying down, he couldn't get comfortable. The IV in his arm started to itch with the some tape holding it in place, the lights were too damn bright for him to get any shut-eye, the blanket seemed to irritate him and it was freaking cold in his room.

He sits up in a huff, deciding that he's had enough. He'd been cooped up in this damn bright place for so long. Who cared if he was pregnant...other then himself. This just wasn't going to work at all. He as an avenger, not some medical miracle. Not only that, he was thirteen years old! Fuck being a parent!

The Uchiha get on his feet and faced the window, opening it and allowing the cold air to enter the already cold room. The Uchiha rips the damn IV from his arm, and starts to climb out the window. Looking down, he knew he could make the fall, all he had to do was brace himself when he jumped. What was it, only three stories? He could so make that.

Sitting on the ledge, he jumps down but was suddenly grabbed by the back of his hospital shirt. About to struggle, he looks up to his sensei, Kakashi, holding him up.

"Kakashi-"

"Just what goes on in your head of yours?" The silver-haired jonin asks. "Jumping out of hospital rooms? Did you really think that was smart?" He asks, still holding the boy in one hand and in the other, was holding on to the window ledge. The teacher was just informed that Sasuke was with child and Kakashi was assigned to oversee his condition as a guardian since Sasuke didn't have parental supervision and because Kakashi was Sasuke's sensei.

Sasuke looks away from Kakashi when he was pulled up from the window, and then placed in his bed, gritting his teeth. "I just wanted air."

"Then open the window, don't jump out of it." Kakashi says. When he sees that there was more, Kakashi sits down on the spare chair that was used for visitors. "I know that this is the most...awkward situations ever dealt with but you have to be careful. Tsunade told me everything including that you can't get an abortion."

"And why not?" Sasuke asks, raising his voice. Anger laced in his voice. Kakashi gave a worried brow about this statement. Had Sasuke been planning to get one?

"Because it would kill you." Kakashi says. It was true. Tsunade told Kakashi that the baby was linked to Sasuke's charka system through the curse mark, and also linked to some organs. If anything, there was a five percent chance of Sasuke surviving if he chose to get one and that was the highest chance he has. "The baby is too closely linked to you internally. Your pregnancy is not like a typical woman's. You're at high risk."

"This isn't fair." Sasuke says, "This is setting me back. I need to train."

Kakashi wanted to say that he was being really selfish but he remember that Sasuke is barely a teenager. "At least you will help revive your clan...though it is sooner then originally planned." Kakashi says solemnly as he crossed his arms. Sasuke hadn't thought of the baby like family. His clan would be getting an early start of revival. This thought, however, could lift Sasuke's spirits about this.

"So what now?" He asks, his voice had lowered from his anger-laced one before.

"Well for now, you need to sleep. You look pale. Or would you rather eat because you need to keep your strength up?" Kakashi asks. Just the thought of food made Sasuke's stomach jump. What was it that made this kid inside him hate food so much?

"Why does everyone tell me to sleep?" He asks, sounding annoyed. he hated being told what to do and he thought he had enough common sense to be on his own and to be treated like an adult. He was pregnant, didn't that techinally make him a legal adult now? Being a genin apparently doesn't.

"Because you look like you haven't slept in days and it saves on your charka reserves, which I assume that your baby is feeding off of it at the moment," Kakashi says, getting up from his seat and going around the bed. Sasuke's onyx eyes followed the older male and watchs him closing the window and locking it, closing the curtains which didn't help with the room since the lights were still on. Sasuke crossed his legs and puts his hands on his lap, lowering his head. "Kakashi-sensei...don't tell Naruto or Sakura about this...I will when I'm ready." Sasuke says, knowing that Kakashi was heading out of the room.

The jonin went to the door and stops, not even turning to face his student, "Just remember that communication is important in a team so I won't say anything unless you don't say anything at all. You will be off missions until Tsunade-sama says you can resume them. I'll be by later to pick you up and you will be staying with me and Iruka-sensei for your pregnancy." Kakashi says, turning off the light.

Sasuke somehow felt a little better now until he thought, _'wait, did he say he and Iruka-sensei?'_ Sasuke snapped his head up in confusion when he realized he said himself and Iruka, but Kakashi was already gone.

Sasuke lowers his head and liked the calmness that was now brought into the room just but the lights being off. The Uchiha places a hand on his stomach, thinking of what will happen next.

The Uchiha lays down and pulls the blanket over him, feeling the coldness of the room, and curled in a ball a bit. He felt the heat from his forehead with his hand, and hope that he wouldn't have loopy dreams like he normally would in his feverish-state. The raven falls asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

The next day, Sakura was at the bridge, wearing her winter clothes like longer leggings with her attire and sleeves on her arms. In her arms, was a bundle of flowers. Red roses.

Naruto walks over to the pink haired girl, grinning like an idiot. He did have an good morning, he had a daily dose of ramen and that always brought a smile on his face.

"Ohaiyo Sakura-chan." Naruto waves at the girl, walking towards her. He notices the flowers in her arms. "Aww, are those for me. Sakura, you shouldn't have."

Sakura pouts at Naruto's accusations, "you dense are you? These are for Sasuke-kun."

"Ya mean he's out of the hospital now?" Naruto asks.

"I was going to visit him after meeting with Kakashi sensei today," Sakura states and looked at him annoyed. "Red roses...the flowers of love," she whispers and giggles at the thought. Her red cheeks from the cold were turning a dark shade of red as she blushes, thinking about what would happen when she'd give Sasuke the flowers. As she was imagining, Naruto rolls his eyes and says, "yeah, whatever. I just can't wait till we can get to spar once more!" Naruto says.

"That won't be happening for a while." Kakashi's voice scared the crap out of Naruto, not knowing his sensei was close by. "GAH! Kakashi-sensei! Don't do that!"

"A ninja needs to be vigilant at all times." Kakashi says at his youngest student.

"Yeah Naruto, you should know better." Sakura says but her inner-self was saying, _'I didn't even realize he was there as well. He almost gave me a damn heart attack!' _"Oh Kakashi-sensei...do you know what happened to Sasuke?" She asks, wondering if anyone had informed him about what happened to (her precious) Sasuke.

"Yes, I was informed and since Sasuke's recovery will take longer then expected, he won't be with us on missions anymore."

"WHAT!?" Both Naruto and Sakura exclaimed. They're faces looked like horrified.

_'Oh no! My Sasuke is dying! That's the only explanation for this!' _Inner Sakura cried in the big forehead's skull.

All Naruto was thinking of was that he would never get a chance to test his strength against his rival because he was dying. "Sasuke's dying?!"

"No, I never said that. He's not going to die. He's just very...ill, that's all. Maybe once you see him, he'll explain everything." Kakashi says, sweat-dropping a bit since his students were taking this harder then he was expecting. "But in the meantime, we will still be doing missions, and soon, we will have a replacement for him, but for now, let's all just calm down."

"SASUKE-KUN! I'M COMING!" Sakura shouts and with the flowers, not losing most of their petals from her roughness, starts running off dramatically to see her beloved in the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

To **BrizzyBabber**: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To **Rosebunse**: Thanks for the advice and for the review:

To **Badbutt94**: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To **random person (guest)**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Dragon77**: I'm glad that you like my story, thank you for your review ^_^

To **uchiha hinata21**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **LousieUchiha**: I know...

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**The Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke's dream have not been pleasant. In his sleep, all he saw were flashes. Distraught messages it seemed and a flashes of someone who he thought he could remember. Normally, if he were to have nightmares, it would be of that night when the Uchiha clan, his family, was slaughtered. Not this time. All he could make out was a raspy voice laced in darkness and the feeling of being held down.

Waking up from that was unpleasant in its own right. The male's body jerk upwards and as he sat up, he vomited all over himself, that horrid feeling in his gut once more and the pain laced from it. The sick that emerged from him was clear with a hint of a pink liquid mixed in it. When he realized what he just did, he throws the blanket, now covered in his vomit, off himself and gets out of the bed, panting. His body shaken as his eyes narrowed down to his stomach.

All he could think of was that this was all the baby inside of him's fault.

Therefore, he must get rid of it.

* * *

At the front of the Hospital entrance, Sakura was walking up towards the building when she hears Naruto's voice from the distance. She groans. What the pink haired girl wanted was some quality time with Sasuke, maybe even nurse him back to health. That had always been a dream of hers...well, one out of hundred of fantasies that she'd ever wanted to do with him anyways.

With Naruto however, was Kakashi sensei, which Sakura didn't mind very much since Kakashi was Sasuke's sensei afterall. The two walk over to the girl, who was holding the flowers she'd purchased earlier, not wilted and lacking in petals then from earlier.

"Sakura-chan, why didn't you wait for us?" Naruto asks.

Inner Sakura was fussing in the skull of the teammate, _'Because I didn't want you to rude my time with Sasuke! Isn't it obvious that you're annoying!?'_ "Oh, I guess I was in a hurry to see how Sasuke was doing now, I wasn't thinking," Sakura defended.

Naruto only nodded along, smiling like he usually did. "Oh yeah, cause Sasuke is sick. I get it."

Kakashi walks over and says, "well Sasuke is getting sign out today so let's all go get him and get out of this cold shall we?'

"Yeah!" Naruto cheers and lead the way into the hospital. Kakashi smiling a bit behind his mask and Naruto putting her hand on her hip at his silliness. When Naruto walked in however, Naruto was almost ran over by some doctors running a cart by him. Naruto only dodged by a hair but when he looks over to see what was about to hit him, it saw a glimpse of Neji Hyuuga, looking distraught and holding his stomach.

"What that?" Naruto says before being collided with a blur of green that results in him hitting the ground and then having said green blur land on top of him. "GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto shouts.

It was actually Rock Lee, who got up quickly and bowed in apology before realizing that it was Naruto whom he'd run into. Just as Lee's team runs over, Kakashi and Sakura walk in the hospital.

"Lee? Tenten? Guy-sensei? Why are you guys here?" Sakura asks.

"Oh Sakura! How lovely it is too see you!" Lee says with blush on his face and getting his ear pulled by Tenten. "Give it a rest."

"Guy, what's going on?" Kakashi asks his 'rival.'

The usually life-filled man looked solemn as he says, "It's Neji...he collapsed and starts to puke blood," he says.

"What? Neji's sick as well?" Naruto asks.

"We don't know but it's pretty serious." Tenten replies to the blonde. "I noticed him getting paler these last few days but every time I tried to ask what was wrong, he'd push it off and said he was fine."

"That sounds like Sasuke." Sakura says. "He's actually the reason why we're here. We came to see him." The girl says, and goes into thinking mode. "Maybe they both gotten the same illness."

"I don't think so Sakura," Kakashi says to his female student and then turns to Guy, "so have you noticed anything different in Neji's behavior Guy?"

"Nothing. I've been on a different mission while these guys went to Suna to help teach the students there for a week or so." Guy states. "Today's the first day that we met up in a while."

"I hope it's nothing too serious." Sakura says.

"Me too." Tenten agrees with her.

The sound of footsteps were heard as a nurse ran over towards the group, holding a clipboard, "Kakashi Hatake, we need your help." The nurse says. "It's your student, Sasuke Uchiha."

The group gasps and the silver haired ninja nodded, "okay, take me too him." The man looks down to Naruto and Sakura, "you guys stay here."

"But sensei-" Sakura says but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Sakura, just listen to me!" Kakashi says, before quickly following the nurse to where ever Sasuke was.

* * *

Sasuke had started to punch his stomach furiously. He wanted to get rid of this parasite inside of him. The fact that it was in him should have been impossible by natural law. When a nurse who was assigned to keep in eye on him, she had seen him not only try to punch his stomach, but when she tried to stop him, she was pushed away and began to claw at his skin to try to reach it, muttering the words 'get it out.'

The nurse, getting up, starts to call for some help to help calm the teenager. A few of the nurses came and even some medics. First, they tried to reason with Sasuke, but then it got worse as Sasuke started to sound hysterically. Demanding for someone to get the parasite from within him. A few of the medics actually had to hold him down and try to sedate the kid.

One of the nurses was rushing to find someone who was acting as his guardian when she saw Kakashi and knew he was, and so, she had him come with her. When they'd reach the third floor, Sasuke had been subdued but awake and was being lifted onto a gurney. Kakashi had never seen his student look so lucid. Obviously, that gave him something but Sasuke looked ill.

"We're moving him to another room to be further examined by Tsunade-sama once she arrives." One of the medics says to Kakashi. "Would you like to walk with us?"

"Alright." Kakashi says, and as they started to move out of the room, Kakashi walked along Sasuke's left side, looking at the boy with an pitiful eye. Sasuke started to turn away from Kakashi, having his back mostly to that side.

"Ka...kashi...get it out." Sasuke says, sounding tired.

"Sasuke, we've been over this-"

"You're lying...I have to get this out of me...soon." Sasuke says. "It hurts...this can't be good for me."

Kakashi sighs a bit and as he walked to another examination room, Kakashi puts a hand on Sasuke's head, running his fingers through the raven's hair. "I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do but support you."

Sasuke never felt so defeated in his entire life. Straighten up his posture so now he was on his back, all he could do was stare at the large light that hung over him until Tsunade would arrive.

* * *

"He's pregnant." Tsunade says while at her desk and to none other than Guy and to Hiashi Hyuuga.

"You can't be serious?!" Hiashi says in disbelief.

"I'm afraid I am. His blood is positive for pregnancy and mind you, I run a lot of blood test and they all came out negative expect for this one." Tsunade says in a serious tone. She had just received Neji's medical report and was now informing both Neji's sensei and his uncle and head of the Hyuga clan. "I'm taking him off of the active shinobi list."

The Hyuga leader looks over to Guy and says, "this is your fault!"

"How is this my fault?" Guy demanded to know. He might have some respect for him, but that respect had always been on thin ice. In fact the only reason why the taijutsu master was tolerating this man was because his student is his uncle and legal guardian.

"You were suppose to watch him were you not?! You are his sensei after all!"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade shouts, stopping the men before it would turn into a full-out battle in her office. "If I wanted to hear buys fighting, I'd go see the academy students on the playground. What we have here is a serious situation. I'm losing my lower rank shinobi to pregnancy that shouldn't even be possible and Neji will need support." Tsunade says. "You're his uncle, have you notice any difference in his behavior?"

"No, he doesn't live with me. He stays in his house within the Hyuga compound," Hiashi says.

Tsunade sighs in frustration. This men were useless. She turns to the men and says, "well Guy...inform your team that they'll be short a person for a while." Tsunade in a annoyed tone. "And Hiashi, make sure Neji is taken care of at the compound and that someone keeps an eye on him. I'm releasing him in the morning, be sure someone comes and gets him. Now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" She yells and the men leave the room.

The Hokage sits back down and says, "Shizune! Sake! NOW!"

The brown haired assist enters the room and says, "I'm afraid that will have to wait milady." Shizune says.

"Ugh, don't tell me another underage shinobi is pregnant!" Tsunade says. "That'd be my luck..."

"I'm afraid that's its worse." Shizune says. "Sasuke Uchiha needs to be examined."

"What now?!"

"He tried to get rid of the baby inside of him apparently."

The woman looked in disbelief and says, "make my sake to go and follow me."

* * *

Sasuke only remembers seeing a mirage of medics and nurses throughout the last few hours. When Tsunade eventually came to see him, he was still on medication and felt like he was hallucinating. He only sat there with a dazed looked in his eyes but he was seeing his world in all angles and forms, like a kaleidoscope.

Even after Tsunade examined him, she noticed that Sasuke was dehydrated, malnourished and just not healthy. That needed to change. So she prescribed some pills for him to take. One for nausea, some prenatal pills and some medicine for sleep.

By the time Sasuke was about to leave the hospital, it was late and while they were staying it would be better for him to stay an extra night, Kakashi suggested that Sasuke needed to leave, or else he'd go nuts once more.

Kakashi went to sign Sasuke out when he notices that Sakura and Naruto were both in the lobby still, having been waiting for him. Sakura got up from her seat with the flowers still in her arms, even though they had wilted without water. Naruto was happy to see Sasuke out of the room and on his feet for once.

"I didn't know you guys were still here." Kakashi comments and turns to Sasuke. "Isn't that nice of them to have waited for you."

Sasuke wanted to punch Kakashi at the moment, for talking to him like a damn little kid. He replies with a glare, now that he was more aware of his surroundings.

Sakura smiles at Sasuke, "I'm so happy that you're out of the hospital. I brought you flowers but they kind of died...I'm sorry about that."

"Hn." Sasuke says, not caring whether she did or not. What did concern him was Naruto. He'd been too quiet...and the way he was looking at him now...wasn't the same old Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto says and then smiles like he always did, "I can't wait to have you back at one hundred percent! I wanted to see how far we could go up against each other now since we both have some new jutsus and stuff!"

"Sasuke's not going to train with us for a long time." Kakashi says, finishing signing Sasuke out. "About a year or so."

"That's long?! What does he have that's so serious?" Naruto asks.

The masked man looks down at his pupil, "do you want to tell them?"

Sasuke crosses his arms and says, "I'll be better in a few weeks at the most."

"What?!" Sakura says and Kakashi puts a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "No you won't-"

"I can't wait for that match dobe. Let's see who is stronger out of the two of-"

"YOU WON'T BE FIGHTING ANYONE! NOT WHILE YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Kakashi shouts at the Uchiha kid. It just didn't seem to sink into Sasuke's head that he was with child.

Then it just sank in that Kakashi had just told his young student's of Sasuke's pregnancy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone and welcome back to _The Mighty Fall_

Okay so this idea came to me while watching Naruto on Toonami. Well actually, I had an idea brewing as to how I would make this more suspenseful and all I could think of was making Sasuke (and maybe Neji) more mentally unstable as their pregnanices continued.

-sigh- This is that end result.

This also brings up some more serious tones in the story such as what is considered a life when it's the abortion debate. I won't discuss my own personal feelings towards this issue but when I was writing this, I had to step out of my own comfort zone and explore some areas I was never comfortable with.

To **Rosebunse:** Lol...if I had to think of a how and a who, this would somehow become a harem...lol. Thank you for your review ^_^

To **DrunkUnicorn**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Charmed Auranae**: Maybe...in all seriousness though, it's _partly _but there's one thing that Neji and Sasuke have in common (and it's not that fact that they both have kekkei genkais). Thank you for your review ^_^

To **KARASU25**: Well Sasuke may suffer a bit more. Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Dragon77:** Maybe they have...but they don't know it. Thank you for your review ^_^

To **LouiseUchiha**: I know, and as for the epidemic, it's not. That'd be a little too ridcilous, even for an Mpreg story. Thank you for your review ^_^

To **BadButt94**: Okay I don't editing in WordPad nor do I have Microsoft Word so the editing this I do have doesn't pick up the errors. I know I have a lot of them...okay thank may seem a bit harsh, so you get cookie as apology...Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Ominous07**: The back story behind this is very...not gonna spoil! Before, I was thinking knocking up Lee, but then I had to ask, 'how?' and 'what would Sasuke and Lee have in common in order to get pregnant in the first place?' Which came up with NOTHING! I've never explored a Neji pairing, other then a cameo in my _Ai Uzumaki _story in which he and Tenten had my OC, Kentaro. Enough ranting, thank you for your review ^_^

Also, would like to mention that I'm trying really hard not to recycle my previous OCs (I.e Ai Uchiha/Uzumaki, Kentaro, Zumel, or anyone from my previous fanfics) so the OCs in this chapter (and onward) are new OCs completely.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**The Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 5**

It started to snow once more. Konoha was being covered in a white blanket, making it difficult to leave homes for the commoners and food prices were going up, like it always did around this time of year due to vegatables unable to grow in the fields.

Sasuke mindlessly stares out the window, looking down from the apartment at the children at play. It seemed like they were mocking him and his condition in a way. When the raven say his own reflection in the glass, he noted his sickly pale skin, his bags under his eyes, and his thinning face. He could no longer face reality, or the public, or that matter. After Kakashi blurted out his pregnancy, breaking his promise, Sasuke had run off in a huff. This entire situation he wanted to run away from, but somehow, it pulled him in his weakest form and was slowly breaking him. That small, thin string that held is sanity had snapped and he was still reeling in his actions. Sure, Tsunade held his bruises and scratches to him stomach, even making sure that the kid was okay. It was. Now he just felt used. He was the host of some foreign thing inside of him.

A knock his heard and the door to his temporary room opened. Iruka walks in with some tea for Sasuke. The sensei goes over to the lad, addressing him in a kind voice. "I brought some tea for us."

Sasuke turns to the man, who puts the tray down on the night stand. Sasuke looks at the cups, noticing that they were pre-poured. "My isn't spiked with crush pills again is it?" Sasuke asks harshly. Since living with Iruka and Kakashi, he would somehow always end up feeling drowsy and end up falling asleep moments later. Iruka winces at the tone of Sasuke's voice but says, "no, it's not. I made it this time." Iruka says, handing a cup for himself and one for the genin with bare hands and goes over to the window where Sasuke sat. Iruka saw how Sasuke was so depressed, like back when his clan, rest their souls, had been slain. Sasuke turned very quiet back then, now he was just...lost.

"Here, this can help keep you warm during the cold season." Iruka says softly, knowing that he was stepping around eggshells with the Uchiha.

Sasuke reaches for the cup and takes a timid sip. It was hot and burnt a bit going down, but maybe he could burn the kid from within him somehow? Iruka sips his tea and both remained silent. At times like this, Iruka wished Sasuke was a bit more open with himself, like how Naruto was. It would make talking with him easier and perhaps he could give some advice. However, Sasuke would never be like Naruto. Strong and Silent. That was Sasuke...or was.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Iruka asks.

"Fine." Sasuke answer monotone-like and goes back to staring out the window. Iruka's eyes followed Sasuke's look and when he saw kids playing outside, that made him smile a bit, "I've always liked kids. Teaching them is one of the most awarding things I've ever done."

"Kids can be very cruel," Sasuke says solemnly. "Like how life can be very cruel."

Iruka frowns a bit and gets up, pulling the curtains to close the window, "Sasuke, why don't we go do something else to put you in better spirits?" Iruka suggests. "Are you hungry?"

Sasuke got up from his seat by the window and headed to his drawers, starting to pull out some clothes. "I'm going to take a bath." Walking away from Iruka helped in trying to get some peace of mind. Being locked up didn't make his life stress-free. Sasuke could no longer trust Kakashi anymore, and Iruka he barely trusted in the first place. Respected the man, yes, but not trust.

When he reached the bathroom, he turns of the hot water and let the tub run as he strip himself of his clothing and then going in the warm water, moaning a bit as it seemed to have felt good.

Warm bathes had always been the closets things to relaxation he's had in years.

* * *

Naruto was wondering around the village. He hadn't seen much of his teammates or sensei since that day at the hospital. He was a bit cold but who wouldn't when walking outside in winter. Walking over to his favorite ramen stand, he was greeted with the warm welcome of Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame.

"Ohaiyo Naruto-san." Ayame says, smiling at him.

"Ohaiyo." Naruto smiles back at them and sits down on a stool.

"Ohaiyo Naruto-san, the usual?" Teuchi asks with a smile.

"Hai!" Naruto says, grinning happily as he was getting to eat his favorite food. As the old man was making his ramen and Ayame was wiping down the counters, Naruto's mind started to drift to Sasuke, wondering how he was feeling. Hearing that he was pregnant was...funny at first. Naruto had to give it to Kakashi sensei at the time, such a funny joke, but when Kakashi had a serious expression, and when Sasuke started to run out of the hospital, Naruto knew that he wasn't joking around. Even Sakura laughed a bit when she was told but then, she went extremely quiet with the most blank expression on her face.

"Naruto-san, ogenki desu ka?" Ayame asks.

"Hai, genki desu." Naruto replies.

His ramen was ready and just as he was about to dig in, someone else walks in. "Ohaiyo Iruka-san."

Naruto turns to see his old sensei walk in and with a mouthful of ramen, the blonde says, "hey Iruka-sensei. Whatcha been up to?"

"Hey Naruto, I've been busy with watching over Sasuke." Iruka says and orders a bowl of ramen for himself. "At the moment, I'm taking a break."

"Is watching Sasuke really that hard?" Naruto asks.

"Well, no, but also yes, it's hard to explain." Iruka says, and was handed a bowl. He soon began to eat his ramen, slurping his noodles.

"Is he demanding things left and right like some kind of prince?" Naruto asks. He'd assume that Sasuke would be the type to take advantaged of someone taking care of him. Like he deserved it or something.

"No, Sasuke isn't like that. In fact, he hardly talks." Iruka says sadly. He was worried for the Uchiha, someone had to be. Kakashi had to talk to Tsunade about some things today and since it was his day off, he was going to keep an eye on him. After Sasuke had taken a bath, Iruka had made some food for him, light to the stomach, and after Sasuke forced himself to eat, he threw it up once more and blacked out by the toilet. Iruka had to clean up the mess and placed Sasuke on his bed, leaving a note by his bedside incase he were to wake up while Iruka was out. "I don't know what he thinks or how he feels," Iruka says.

"Yeah, Sasuke's always been the cool and silent type. I would think that because he's pr- sick." Naruto had to change before he'd let it slip that Sasuke was pregnant. "That maybe, he'd would let you and Kakashi sensei help."

"That's what I thought but Sasuke isn't the kind of person who easily accept help from others." Iruka says, slurping some noodles.

Thinking for a moment, Naruto got an idea. "Hey, mind if I come with you to visit Sasuke?"

Iruka blinks in confusion, having no idea what the blonde was thinking.

* * *

The sound of a loud echoed in the house and the sound of a body falling to the ground is heard. It was Neji, and he was dealing with the consequences of 'getting knocked up' and thereby dishonoring his clan. It wasn't his uncle who was lashing out the punishment, but his grandfather, the elder Hyuuga. "You branch member brat. How dare you dishonor our name." The man says as Neji winces a but, not from injury, but from the words. He was seen as the prodigy of his clan, regardless of his branch member status. Now he was considered trash.

"Father, that's enough." Hiashi says, stepping forward. "You can not lay another finger on him."

The old man huffs a bit and says, "do what you will Hiashi, but I'm finished with him, he's your problem now." The old man walks out of the room, cane in hand.

Hiashi goes over and looks down at Neji, his arms hidden in his sleeves and watched his nephew getting up. Earlier, when Hiashi had to tell his father that Neji was with child, he called a meeting for everyone to know the news, and to deal out the punishment. As each member left the room, Hinata, who had to see everything, went over to her cousin and tries to help him out, which he didn't fight because his pride was gone now.

"Neji-nii, let's go to your room." Hinata says, and since she was main branch, he couldn't refuse her. Hiashi watches his daughter escort Neji to his new room in the main house. He was furious yes, but at himself. He failed his younger brother's wish to look after his son.

Like Sasuke, Neji had no idea how in the world he ended up in situation. He'd never had sex...at least none that he could recall...he hoped. As far as he knew, he was a virgin. Neji didn't know that Sasuke was in the same shoes so he thinks he's the only one who's going through this stuff. All he ever does now is get sick and extremely weak, even though he knew he was never weak. He was always the strong one in his group, even is Lee was his teammate.

Now he was being rushed to bed by his younger cousin and seeing his world crumple around him.

* * *

Sasuke was sleeping soundly. He was on his back, an arm resting on his stomach and his other arm was resting by his head. His chest was rising and falling with every breath he drew, lightly snoring a bit. As he laid there, the door creaks open a bit, and a heavenly aroma enters the room. When the scent reaches Sasuke's senses, he stirs a bit, shifting a bit on the bed before actually waking up to know what was it that woke him up.

Getting up, he leaves his room and walks to the kitchen area of the apartment to see Iruka and Naruto sitting at the table, smiling a bit. Sasuke felt annoyed and says, "what are you doing here dobe?"

"Well I heard you still wasn't feeling well." Naruto says, and picks up a bowl that have a cover on it, "and I came by with some ichiraku ramen to make ya feel better." Naruto grins and gets up from his seat and offers his seat to Sasuke, "come sit, eat!"

When Sasuke was about to protest, a different noise came from him.

His stomach growled.

Sasuke actually had his appetite. Without saying anything, he goes over and sits down. Taking the chopsticks, he starts to eat without saying 'thanks' and actually felt like he was eating heaven. Sure, he's had Ichiraku ramen before and it was good, but never as good as it was today. What was it that was so different? It was pork flavor, which he sometimes ate.

"Did they have a new recipe?" Sasuke asks, continuing eat.

"No, I don't think so." Naruto says, "Ichiraku's ramen is always the best! Maybe it's the kid inside of you that loves the junk."

Sasuke stopped eating right there and then. Something felt like a rush to his head. That voice...over him. Sasuke drops his chopsticks, frozen at the thought.

"Sasuke...are you okay?" Iruka asks, shaking Sasuke's shoulder.

"Did...I say something wrong?" Naruto asks innocently.

Sasuke's mouth starts moving, forming words but no sounds would come out. He was says, _'it was him.'_ The look in Sasuke's eyes looked like an insane who was about to snap. Sasuke's head slowly turned to Naruto, eye twitching before he reaches over and grabs Naruto's stupid orange jacket with his left hand and punches his face with his right hand. "IT WAS YOU!"

"SASUKE! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Iruka says, getting behind him and holds his back. "Naruto didn't do anything!"

"He did! It was him! I remember his voice! He did this to me!"

Naruto, who was let go after the punch nursed his cheek and says, "what are you talking about!? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes you did! Baka! Dobe! You put me in this position!" Sasuke shouts at him, struggling against Iruka. "I never liked ramen until this parasite inside of me came!"

"That doesn't mean anything Sasuke! Everyone loves ramen!" Naruto shouts.

"Not me! I never loved ramen! This thing inside of me is yours! YOU DID THIS-" Sasuke was cut off, something, or rather, someone hit a spot on his neck and knocked him unconscious. Iruka holds Sasuke so that he would fall to the ground and looked at Naruto, who looked very frighten.

"Naruto-"

"I should get heading. I guess bringing him some food wasn't the best way to make him feel better now was it?" Naruto says nervously.

"No, what you did was a very nice gesture. Sasuke's been under a lot of stress...maybe after a while, he'll be okay." Iruka says, lifting him up bridal style and takes him back to his room.

"I'll be heading out Iruka sensei, I hope Sasuke feels better soon." Naruto says, getting up and leaves the apartment.

As the scarred-face man tucked the unconscious Uchiha in bed, he wasn't aware that someone was watching Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke began to open his eyes and he sees a girl stand before him. It freaked him out a bit, but he didn't show it. The girl wasn't scary. In fact, she looked like a child. She had brown hair with her bangs clipped to her right side and she wore glasses and had a pink shirt on and some gray sweatpants on. She skin was fair tone but there was a red mark on her forehead that looked like someone hit her head with a brick.

"I'm glad you're awake." The girl says, smiling brightly at him. Her hands were behind her as he bent down a bit to him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asks, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well...I'm not sure what my name is. " She says softly. Opening her eyes, revealed blue-hazel eyes.

The door suddenly opens to reveal Iruka with a kunai in hand, "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Uh..." Sasuke darts his eyes to see the girl, sitting on his bed and looked like she didn't care if she was caught. Didn't this kid know that she would be in trouble? "Ye-yes. I'm fine."

"But I heard you asking 'who are you?' Was someone in here?" Iruka asks, walking more.

"I...had a nightmare...I guess I sleep-talk." Sasuke says monotone like.

"Okay...if you're up for some food, dinner will be ready in a few hours." Iruka says, walking back out of the room and lowers his kunai, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke looks over to the girl and says, "how did he not see you?" He asks in a whisper, in case if Iruka had heard him through the thin walls.

The girl looks at Sasuke with a serious expression, "I don't know. All I know is that I'm dead." She says, lowering her head.

Sasuke's eyes widen and thought that she was crazy. Or he was crazy. It was one or the other. "You're dead? But how can I see you?"

"Reincarnation I think." The girl says. Sasuke's eyes had narrowed to his stomach. "Rein...carnation? So you're...going to be this?" Sasuke asks, holding his stomach.

"I think. However, I was always given under the impression that girls had the babies, not the boys." The child says.

"I don't even know anymore." He says, looking up and saying to himself, "and I'm losing my mind for talking to a ghost."

"Hey it's not easy being dead! Especially when your new body is in danger because the mommy doesn't want me!" The kid yells at Sasuke.

That's right. Sasuke had hurt himself to get rid of this parasite inside of him, and now he was seeing a ghost, claiming to be the baby. The girl sighs a bit, "it seems like no one ever wanted me."

"I'm just hallucinating! The stress I'm going through is enough to make me this crazy!" Sasuke says, forgetting to lower his voice. "And why do you look familiar?" He suddenly asks.

The door opens once more and Iruka says, "Sasuke, who are you talking to?"

Sasuke looks at the ghost and saw how sad she was. Of course, if he was depressed, so would his hallucinations. "Myself, because I'm losing my mind." Sasuke says, holding his head. Like in court, he decided to plea insanity. He began to rub his temples as if a headache was coming, however, after all the times he'd had a headache, he didn't, unless you count the one he was causing himself.

"Sasuke, you're not crazy. You're tried." Iruka was sympathetic. The ghostly child's eyes widen as she recognized the man, "Iruka-sensei?"

The man began to rub Sasuke's back like a parent would for their child. "Anyone would be stressed out. However there is something I need to discuss with you." Iruka says, pulling his hand back and sits on the bed, exactly where the ghost girl now was. Sasuke had looked up when Iruka had sat and saw him go through the girl and the girl spirit gets up, now standing by him and only watching him.

"It's about what happened earlier." Iruka says.

Sasuke knew what he was talking about. Naruto. How he thinks that he was responsible for him getting pregnant. That sounded like a joke. As if Naruto could overpower him? "I...didn't mean it. I wasn't...thinking right." Sasuke says, looking away. "That voice just sounded...similar to...someone else's."

Iruka was almost scared to ask, "did...were you...?"

"I...don't know." Sasuke says. "And I keep thinking about it." This would be a good way to lie through what he was going through. Talking to himself? Claim nightmares? Although that may have been an excuse, Sasuke wanted to know who and why had put him in this predicament in the first place.

Iruka can understand and says, "maybe it would put your mind to ease when you stop thinking about for a few minutes a day. Maybe even make condition easier to go through, less stressful."

"Maybe." Sasuke says, breathing out a breath he didn't even realize he'd took. This however, caused him to start coughing a bit. He covers his mouth a bit and Iruka asks, "are you okay? Do you need water?"

Sasuke nods in response and the teacher had left to go to the bathroom, picking up the cup and filling it up with some water from the sink, quickly returning to the pregnant male. Sasuke takes the cup that was offered to him and began to drink slowly, knowing that if he chug, he would choke.

"Sasuke, I know you're not feeling well but can I trust you to be by yourself until Kakashi returns?" Iruka suddenly asks.

"Yeah, but why would you ask?" Sasuke retorts.

"I just have to go back to the academy to do something and I don't know how long will take. Kakashi shouldn't be long." Iruka says and head out of his and Kakashi's apartment.

When the Uchiha knew that the close was clear, he asks the still lingering spirit, "so...you're my daughter now?"

"I don't know. I could end up a boy. Reincarnation is strange like that." She says, smiling a bit.

* * *

Neji was resting comfortably in his new room in the main house. It wasn't lavish but it felt a little more homey then it did living in his small house in the Hyuuga district. Opening his eyes, he felt the presence of someone else being in his room. Looking around, he didn't see anyone at first, but when he looks on the corner, there was a sobbing child, huddled in teh corner. Confused, Neji gets up and out of bed.

"Who are you?" Neji asks, thinking that maybe one of the Hyuuga brats got in trouble and ran to his room to hide. The kid looked as young as a toddler, around the age of three, and appeared to be a boy.

Trying to reach out to the boy, Neji had to pull back. His hand had gone through the boy. The kid turns around, revealing a bruised face, along with a bleeding nose and mouth. "Please help," he says before fading off. The boy had brown hair and green eyes and had marks around his throat that looked like the length of ropes.

Not knowing what had happened, Neji had suddenly felt an extreme pain in his stomach that made him fall to his knees, and crying out for help.

Neji was only lucky that Hinata was coming by to check in him before, otherwise, no one would have heard Neji's cried until it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

To **Charmed Auranae**: Neji is more okay then Sasuke is. Actually I'm trying to show more of a point with this. Neji won't have much interact with the spirit of his kid, or in general I'm afraid. Thank you for your review ^_^

To **DrunkUnicorn**: You're too sweet ^_^;; Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Ominous07**: Neji will be fine after a few fainting spells ;) Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Rosebunse**: Even though Neji will seem to be better, he will start acting weird, just not in the same way Sasuke will be. I think while Sasuke doesn't have to really worry about family, Neji does and will have his problems through that. Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Badbutt94**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **donthateapreciatexyao**i: It is a wild story and not one usually in Naruto world. Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Dragon77: **I think Sasuke would have a girl because I can sort of picture a boy with Sasuke and I think that he would end up being like his father, Fugaku with being strict. Not to mention, if I continue the story the way I have it in my head, then having a boy or a girl wouldn't matter much. I think that Sasuke wouldn't mind having a 'daddy's girl.' I think Nejo should have a boy though. Thank you for your review ^_^

To **KARASAU25**: I think Iruka is overall a caring person and it's intersting to see him and Sasuke interacting since there hardly was any when he was a student of his.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

**The Mighty Fall**

**Chapter 6**

"Neji will be alright, and the baby inside of me hasn't been affect at all." The Hyuuga medic says to Hiashi. When Hinata had found her cousin in pain, she helped in back to his bed and told her father, who then ordered to get the family's doctor to examine Neji. "I think he may have been hit a little too much but he's fine now."

"Alright understand." Hiashi says, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his nephew, seeing him awake and turned to his side, trying to get up and sits up on the side of the bed. The examiner was leaving the room and Hiashi looks at Neji before leaving the room. He knew Neji may want some time by himself and Hyuuga respected privacy among the family, unless it would result in some thing that would threaten the clan in anyway.

Neji falls to his side on the mattress and holds his stomach for a bit. He knew from a branch memeber Hyuuga, he had to hide his tears, hide the pain. Everyone felt this at some point but being a Hyuuga meant that you had to deal in you own way and you dealt with this by being alone.

Neji couldn't have been more glad to have been a Hyuuga.

Looking over, he suddenly sees the boy once more. "I'm sorry."

The Hyuuga blinks and doesn't say anything, refusing to accept this madness. However, the little boy reaches over and touches Neji's stomach, "I didn't mean to hurt you daddy." He says, turning into a light and going into Neji's tummy.

Sitting up, Neji surprising felt a lot better, full almost, before he blacks out on the mattress once more.

* * *

Sasuke woke up some time around noon that next day. Sleeping in wasn't something he was used to, but it felt nice. For once since his entire condition started, he felt well rested and he didn't get morning sickness. Maybe he was getting over it?

Yawning a bit as he stumbled in the kitchen, he sees Iruka and Kakashi but Iruka looked really...sad?

"Good morning." Sasuke says, opening the fridge.

"Oh, good morning Sasuke." Iruka says, sounding like he wanted to cry. "I made some rice for you."

Sasuke's narrow eyes searched the fridge and he pulls out the tub of water, "thank you." Sasuke says, putting the container on the counter and going over to the rice cooker, and with a spoon, fills up a bowl that was left out for him with rice. When he feels a gloomy aura surrounding his previous sensei, he had to ask, "Iruka sensei, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Sasuke. Thank you for your concern." Iruka says. That was a lie. Sasuke saw him in black. In fact, it was the same attire that he wore when the third hokae died. That meant someone died. "Where are you going?"

Kakashi raised his head up to his prodigy, "Iruka and I will be attending a furernal for one of his students."

"Students? Like previous students?" Sasuke asks

"No, a student in the same class as Konohamaru. You know him right? He hangs around Naruto." Kakashi says, and Sasuke blinks. He didn't know how to really feel about this. Until he saw the ghost girl suddenly appear in front of Iruka, trying to pat him, "it's okay Iruka-sensei, please don't cry."

_'Don't cry? Iruka-sensei? Was this girl I've been seeing been the same one Iruka's mourning over?'_ Sasuke asks himself. Before Sasuke could blink, Iruka and Kakashi got up form the couch that they were sitting on, and started to head out. Kakashi looks over to the Uchiha and says, "We'll be back in a while, if you're feeling better, maybe you can talk to Sakura and Naruto for a bit, but no training." Kakashi says, which Sasuke nodded to.

Once they had left, Iruka in near tears, Sasuke looks over to the girl, "so you can't remember your own name, but you remember Iruka's?"

"I guess." The girl says, laughing nervously. "It just clicked, but I guess when I'm reborn, I won't remember." She says, walking over to sits on the couch. "Like I don't remember my own name...but I think it's because you're suppose to name me or something. New body, new idenity sort of thing." She says.

"What about how you died?" Sasuke asks, his voice sounded like he was irritated, which he was getting a bit.

"I don't remember that either...I just remember things as I see them." The ghoul says. "I want to see my family once more before I become your child." She says.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to this, "then why don't you just...oh right." He says, realizing that she doesn't remember what they probably looked like. he wondered if the same thing could have happened to anyone in his family. Could they have been reincarnated as well? He didn't want to think of that. That would mean that they no longer existed as the people he once loved. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well..." She says, trailing off.

* * *

"SASUKE'S WHAT!?" That was Ino Yamanaka's voice, echoing far and wide. She, her teammates, team eight and Sakura were talking at the training fields not too far from the main road and Sakura tells them about Sasuke's condition. "Bu-but how?! He's a guy!" Ino yells at the girl. "You must be lying!"

"I wouldn't lie about this Ino. It's too outrageous to even been made up. Kakashi-sensei told me and Sasuke confirmed it." Sakura says.

"Gah, what a drag." Shikamaru says. "So what does this mean? We'll have to play baby-sitter in nine months?"

"No. Sasuke's not handling this too well." Sakura says.

Kiba starts laughing, "who'd ever think that Sasuke would be the bitch in any relationship. It's too good to be true."

"Kiba-kun, that's just mean!" Hinata says. She'd been taken care of Neji since she found out about his condition but who would have ever thought that Sasuke would be in the same condition. "What if this had happened to you!"

That made the dog shut up. Looking around, Ino and Sakura were giving Kibe evil looks. "Sorry...but come on! This is Sasuke Uchiha! Number one rookie from our class, hello!" Kiba says, with Akamaru barking afterwards, agreeing with his pal.

"So where's Naruto anyway?" Shikamaru asks.

"He went to see the hokage about something. I don't know what it's about though."

Sasuke walks over to the cemetary for the citizens of the village. He figured that because the girl died while a student, she wouldn't be placed in the shinobi graveyard.

And he was right.

Several feet away, he watches the funeral take place. There were the students from her class, some older kids, and some adults as they laid the girl's body to rest. White lilies were on her casket, and a photo of the girl was displayed at the tombstone. The girl looked happy in the photo. Brown lively hair, soft hazel eyes, tanner skin then from her ghostly form. Looking over, Sasuke sees a woman who was a blonde and had blonde hair, and she was crying a lot more then the rest of the adults.

"Mommy." The girl says, looking at the woman.

Off to the side, were two kids. One looked like Sasuke's age, a female and Sasuke knew her from when he was in the academy, one of his fan girls. What was her name again?

"Mei-nee-chan." The ghost girl says, looking over the same direction. "Jiro-nii-san." She says, referring to the other, younger kid but still looked older than the ghost girl. He had blonde hair, like his mother and a bluer color of eyes. Mei had very dark eyes and brown hair but looked like the ghost girl if she was older.

The girl's eyes looks over and saw a man in black, wearing his ninja headband and looked like teenager, "Onii-san!" The ghost girl shouts out, crying a bit more. That man was Morito, the eldest brother. He was handsome, brown hair and blue eyes and tan skin. His hair was long, about to his shoulders, and rouge looking.

Sasuke looks over and sees Iruka, going over to the ghost girl's mother, giving their condescends from what it looked like.

"Mommy! I'm right here!" The girl says, running over and Sasuke was about to stop her when he remember that no one else can see her...right?

Sasuke gets a little closer, feeling like he needed to keep an eye on the girl.

"I'm so sorry for your lost Hayato-san." Iruka says to the mother.

"Thank you for coming Iruka-san. I'm sure...Emiri would have loved it." She says, about to cry once more. "It's just so unbelievable that my baby is gone! My baby girl." She cries.

Iruka felt a little awkward at this and says, "your daughter was really creative and a great student."

That made the woman smile sadly, "I know...she loved to draw on the walls as a child. When she mentioned that she wanted to be a kunochi, I was more than supportive. Before she had gone missing, she was trying to invent her own jutsu. She would train until her body gave out...she was a hard worker that way." She says, crying once more.

While the woman spoke, the girl, now identified as Emiri, was trying to get attention. It was an fail attempt and that hurt the girl so much.

"What are you doing here!?" The girl, known as Mei shouts. Everyone looked over and saw a man with dark skin, wearing shinobi gear walk over with dark hair that was thinning and looked like Emiri.

"What? I can't even attend my own child's funeral?" He asks. Emiri's eyes widen...this man was her father? She didn't know, she had never met the man. She'd heard stories, bad stories, of this man. How he just walked out on his family and never paid any attention to them.

"YOU WERE NEVER THERE!" Mei shouts, being held back by Jiro.

"Mei-nee-chan."

Emiri's mother goes over and slaps the man in the face, "how dare you show your face!"

Sasuke was watching the entire time. It seemed that this kid had some family issues. Everyone does but...these people were being loud about it.

"Why are you looking at me like if I killed her?"

"You weren't there! You chose another woman then to be with us!" The woman says. Morito goes over and says, "Emi-chan never knew you."

"That didn't mean I didn't care for her, or for any of you. You all chose to stay with your mother. I've tried to be around." The man says seriously.

"You weren't her father, you were a sperm donor at best." Another man walked up and says that. He had pale skin with warm, brown eyes. "I was that girl's father. I raised her."

Emiri's eyes widen as memories flooded her mind. She knew this other man very well...but she starts to cry. "No..." The man was about a few feet taller than her father, with dark skin littered with scars and cold eyes. He spoke up and Emiri's mind flashes to when she was...

"I only came to pay my respects for my youngest child, and I knew her more than you know." The father says, turning and walking off, even walking by Sasuke. The girl stares at the other man who Mei ran up to and hugs.

"I hate that man!" She cries in his chest.

"I know you do Mei-chan." The man says, smelling her hair, making Emiri cringe. Turning slowly, she had an epiphany...there was no justice in this world...

Walking over back to Sasuke, the ghost's eyes turned cold. "I want revenge, on the man who murdered me! That man!" She points to her step dad.

Blinking, Sasuke finally realized why this kid was going to be his kid. She was just like him...

She was an avenger.

* * *

In all honesty, I couldn't have written that any better, even with a beta (if I had one for this story).

Thank you all for reading ^_^


End file.
